Efímero
by Agridulce Luna
Summary: Sin embargo seguía siendo hombre. Uno con emociones, intereses e impulsos. Pesados y vehementes impulsos más fuertes que su racionalidad. No había otra explicación para tenerla debajo suyo. Y ella... sólo no quería pensar. MinaHina SasuHina Semi-AU


**-Efímero-**

**Naruto no me pertenece. ****MinaHina**. Mención de SasuHina y leve NaruSaku.  
**Advertencias:** Sí... crack!parings. Mundo semi alterno, donde Minato nunca murió ni cosas como la guerra que se desarrolla ahora en el manga.

R-18

.

* * *

No estaba enamorado de esa joven. En toda su vida sólo se había enamorado una sola vez y no creía volver a tener esos mismos sentimientos.

Sin embargo seguía siendo _hombre_. Uno con emociones, intereses e impulsos. Pesados y vehementes impulsos más fuertes que su racionalidad. (_Y una chica linda con muy buen cuerpo era tan tentador)._

No había otra explicación para tenerla debajo suyo embistiéndola. Hinata Hyuuga era una bomba sexual, una joven mujer, más joven que él por _varios _años, con una mirada rasgada, profunda y de un lila más oscuro cuando estaban en la cama que lo cegaba de todo lo demás. Incluso de su labor como Hokage.

Sería muy polémico e incorrecto si se llegara a filtrar que Minato Namikaze se follaba a Hinata Hyuuga a escondidas, pero hasta ahora nadie lo sabía, nadie sospechaba. Ni siquiera el que había sido siempre el real amor de Hinata...

_Y el mismísimo hijo del Hokage._

Pero una palabra de Naruto y todo lo de ellos acababa, ni siquiera volvería a ser nombrado o recordado con una mirada de soslayo. Probablemente ni siquiera actuarían como amigos cercanos. Sólo un Hokage y su subalterno.

Pero ahora Minato llegaba al orgasmo vertiendo su evidencia en la funda de latéx y aún con su respiración ahogada besó la frente de ella en un acto cariñoso, y ella mantenía un rictus de también haber llegado a sentirse muy bien. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, su expresión satisfecha. _Esa sonrisa de femme fatale_.

Entre ambos no se daban muchos besos, contadas eran las veces en que unían sus bocas en uno hambriento y pasional, donde la lengua de ella no se reprimía en salir a buscar la de él y lo agarraba con fiereza detrás de la nuca. Pero por lo general cuando tenían este tipo de encuentro antes de darse cuenta se desnudaban y Minato estaba penetrándola como si...

…_.realmente le perteneciera_.

Pero, incluso aunque despertara un día queriendo que Hinata fuera suya, suya y de nadie más, suya para tenerla todas las noches, su relación era de sólo amantes. Casi que un juego. Él se satisfacía con ella y ella se reconfortaba con él.

Minato hasta ahora nunca le preguntó si pensaba en él cuando lo hacían, o si acaso en ese momento en que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza se imaginaba que era Naruto con quien estaba... Porque ella sí estaba enamorada de alguien y era de Naruto Uzumaki, desde su entrenado cuerpo, la sonrisa sincera y su adicción al ramen.

Una palabra del rubio menor y todo acababa. Un pequeño atisbo de interés, una palabra de Naruto que demostrara interés en la primogénita Hyuuga y se haría borrón y cuenta nueva. No era virgen pero si la vida le regalaba la oportunidad actuaría tan tímida como en sus tiempos de niña y adolescente. _Porque Naruto sabía sacarle aún sonrisas sinceras._

Y Minato no volvería a acariciar la superficie de sus senos, su espalda desnuda y el abdomen plano y trabajado, hacerle notar su erección y entrar en ella mientras, según el lugar en el que estaban, ahogaban sus gemidos o jadeaban como animales.

Todo había comenzado por lástima y por supuesto tenía que ver el aún inmaduro de su hijo.

Hinata había sobrepasado todas las expectativas que su familia había puesto sobre ella y antes de la mayoría de edad había logrado ponerse el uniforme de Jounin. _Y Naruto, como inspiración, con sus palabras y gestos, tenía mucho que ver en eso_. Entonces Minato conocía la confesión que años antes ella había tenido la valentía de decirle a su hijo y que en su mirada había persistido ese cariño del primer amor. Pero Naruto amaba el entrenamiento, las misiones, poner su vida en riesgo a cambio de la seguridad de la aldea y también, ante los cristalinos ojos de la pelinegra, él amaba a quien también había sido su primer amor. Sakura Haruno.

Era obvio que le gustaban otra clase de chicas. Aunque Sakura haya sido tan indiferente con él. _Lo siguiera siendo_.

Y era curioso, casi gracioso, ver a esos jóvenes amores no correspondidos. Podían superarse, eran ninjas al fin y al cabo. Debían buscar la forma de manejar sus sentimientos...

Pero entonces Minato Namikaze había presenciado sin querer cómo ella se entregaba a otro chico. Los vio en un rincón de la misma Torre Hokage, con casi todas sus ropas puestas y la espalda de ella pegada a la pared, su cuerpo elevado y sus piernas abiertas. _Sus flexibles piernas de diosa ninja_. Como si al chico el apuro lo hubiese cogido ahí sin aviso y ella hubiese tomado una decisión a última hora, sin importarle el dolor ni nada.

Minato llamó a su oficina al chico, a Sasuke Uchiha, y pasando por alto su mirada arrogante forjada por saberse uno de los mejores, el Hokage le dio su primer regaño en lo que lo conocía. Para entonces no sabía lo fácil que era sacarle un sonrojo de vergüenza a un Uchiha.

Pero con ella fue diferente. Se notaba su despecho, la ira con ella misma. _La vergüenza por actuar como una cualquiera_. Había tomado una decisión sin la cabeza, y Minato sabiendo que estos dos en más de una ocasión se habían ido de misión no le sorprendía ese nuevo acercamiento y por consiguiente que alguien como Sasuke, muy astuto y _hombre_, se aprovechara. _Aunque pensar eso era tan hipócrita ahora_.

Porque ella quería _hacer algo_ con esos sentimientos. _Aún lo hacía._

_—¿Todo esto... es por mí hijo? __—_había preguntado él esa vez.

Entonces en aquel espacio tan pequeño para esa conversación, de segundos antes haberle insinuando a una Hyuuga que hasta entonces se había mostrado como la chica más pura del pueblo lo que había hecho y porqué lo había hecho, ella había por fin levantado su mirada, una tan suplicante que Minato entendió que con ella ya nada era gracioso. Incluso aunque se tratara de un amor juvenil.

—_Él no tiene ninguna responsabilidad en esto. Por favor no piense mal de él._

Él no dijo nada, sólo una silenciosa respuesta de comprensión. De que esa chica se sentía sola, que su hijo sí tenía mucho que ver. Que ella probablemente se había vuelto mujer no de la forma en que lo había soñado. Muy distinto. _Y había llegado hasta ese punto porque no quería pensar. _

Pensar le hacía doler la cabeza y ella era tan joven. _Y tan hermosa._

Minato suavizó sus ojos. Ojos comprensivos...

Y sólo ese gesto fue el real comienzo de todo.

Él comenzó a no perderla de vista y a estar pendiente de ella. En sus misiones. No mandó a Sasuke y a Hinata en misiones en común. _Fuera del trabajo ellos podían hacer lo que quisieran... _Pero hacerlo en la Torre Hokage con un chico que no estaba interesado en ofrecer cariño demostraba su desesperación. Y antes de una misión, después de una misión y en la calle cuando coincidían, las conversaciones del Hokage con aquella Jounin eran más larga que antes. Y él llegaba con su sonrisa perfecta al saludarla, reacio a que diera la vuelta y se esfumara.

Y Hinata comenzó a darse cuenta. ¿Había perdido la confianza del Hokage? Se había esforzado desde niña para sorprender a Naruto y ahora ante los ojos del padre de éste todo eso se había desmoronado por un muy indecente comportamiento. ¿Habría llegado a contárselo a su hijo?

«_Ella no es lo que parece, hijo_.»

Lloró. Ella lloró ante esa figura superior que estaba sentado al otro lado del gran escritorio. _No se lo diga, no se lo diga, noselodiga._ Ella se había apartado de Sasuke Uchiha. _Porque él no era Naruto. _Y suplicó.

Luego se vio envuelta en un abrazo y más lágrimas salieron. _Porque sí, se sentía débil. Todavía era tan débil, débil, débil._

Minato le susurró cosas al oído para que se calmara pero que no la animaron como lo hubiese hecho Naruto. _El buen amigo que era Naruto_.

Pero Minato la sostuvo. Fue el primer abrazo que se dieron pero no el último. Por supuesto no el último..._ Porque no lo sabían pero en la cama iban a darse más._

* * *

Ella vino un día, y al siguiente y luego toda la semana. Con su característica vocecilla le ofreció siempre un té, se lo preparó ahí mismo. Hablaron de Naruto, que a veces era un cabezahueca. Ella incluso un día se había atrevido a burlarse. Y otro día Minato le dijo que a Kushina le hubiese caído bien y ella comentó sobre su padre y hermana.

Pasado el tiempo parecía ser su asistente. Ella comentaba sin grande pausas en su voz, conversaba con él en confianza. _Podrían haber sido amigos_.

Hasta que una vez Hinata dijo que en su opinión para las nuevas generaciones las misiones de encontrar gatos perdidos o quitar maleza eran una pérdida de tiempo.

_—¿Ves? ¡Es lo que siempre te he dicho, viejo! _

Naruto llegó tan impetuoso como siempre saltando por la ventana y Hinata sintió su corazón casi salirsele. Se sintió nerviosa aunque no sabía muy bien porqué. Algo de que él la viera ahí con su padre, hablándole sin gran reparo, sin bajar la cabeza. _Y sentada sobre el escritorio_.

Hinata se irguió e hizo una reverencia y Naruto que nunca dejaba de hablar le preguntó porqué se comportaba así.

—_Tú presencia de idiota la pone así... _

La voz de Sasuke Uchiha entrando por la puerta a paso firme le hizo temblar las piernas a ella quien irremediablemente buscó la mirada azul de Minato. Él se la sostuvo lo más que pudo, ayudándola a que no desviara su mirada a los dos ninjas. _Que eran los mejores amigos_.

Pero gracias a la _comprensión _de Minato fue rápido despacharlos porque sólo recibió el reporte que traían y les dijo adiós.

_—¿Piensas que Uchiha le habrá contado?_ —le había preguntado él después en casi un susurro, inseguro de que los húmedos ojos de ella se convirtieran en lágrimas—. _Hinata, te aseguro que Naruto no lo sabe. Él te miró con los mismos ojos._

Pero eso le dolió más. _Con los mismo ojos_.

Seguía siendo la pequeña e inocente amiga de él. _Pero se la había dejado meter de su mejor amigo._

A veces despertaba deseando ser otra Hinata. _Y desaparecer a Sakura Haruno_. Dios, como quisiera a veces matarla. _Maldita perra._

¿Le dañaría el corazón si le escupiera que Sasuke Uchiha se había acostado no sólo una vez con ella?

¿Y qué importaba que Naruto lo supiera? Se lo diría, juró que ella misma se lo diría para ver qué clase de rostro ponía. Para que entendiera que no era pequeña. _Era una mujer_. Podía entregarse a él, hacerlo sentir bien.

¿No era ella bella? ¿No era ella atractiva?

¿Qué le faltaba?

Hasta que sintió otro cuerpo pegado a ella del cual se había estado aferrando como si su vida dependiera de ello, Hinata se dio cuenta de su respiración acelerada y de los brazos fuertes de Minato alrededor de ella. Además de que todo lo que pensó lo había dicho en voz alta porque aún seguía diciendo más cosas sin su vocecilla de doncella. Le daban ganas de gritar.

Y no se apartaba haciendo el agarre más fuerte, más cercano. Casi que deseaba que Naruto volviera por el mismo lado y los viera así. _Así. De nuevo con susurros de él en su oreja y sus voluminosos pechos pegados a él, moviéndose con su respiración que no se calmaba._

_No se calmaba. _

Minato con cuidado, como si fuera a romperla o espantarla con algún brusco gesto, llevó una de sus manos al rostro de ella hasta que su dedo rozó cada una de sus largas pestañas cargadas de agua.

Pero no debió hacer eso porque allí había fuego que no se iba a extinguir facilmente. Ella quería seguir estando enojada, desquitarse con el mundo, _hacer algo_ con esos sentimientos.

Y Hinata con su corazón palpitando con fuerza en su pecho igual que lo hizo en su primera vez o como cuando veía el peligro en el frente de batalla, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de él. Casi una copia pero sin cicatrices, más maduro y sin ese tono de piel que recordaba siempre al verano y a entrenamientos bajo el sol.

Lo besó y sabía muy bien a quién pertenecía esos labios, que trataría de alejarla, a una mocosa que se había atrevido a tal cosa. Pero siguió insistiendo porque aunque besaba al padre y todavía pensaba en Naruto —que vendría en cualquier momento, que los apartaría, que lo golpearía a él— su corazón no dejaba de latir y sus propios labios no se detenían.

_Porque nada en ella se calmaba._

Y este hombre... _Dios_, _este hombre, _que no había vuelto a sentir unos labios presionando los suyos durante tanto tiempo, le correspondió con descaro. Le costó largos segundo pero lo hizo, y ubicó sus manos en la cintura de ella y pronto la empujó contra una pared. Su lengua abrió la boca de ella y rozó su paladar sintiendo su cordura esfumarse, perderse dentro de esos labios que lo provocaron.

Sin arrepentirse de la locura porque sus ásperas manos se metieron bajo el abrigo de ella —que ya no era tan grande como el de antes, tan infantil que daba pena—, y sintió la delgada malla que lo alejaban de la piel desnuda de Hinata. Y sus curvas, las costillas moviéndose, los grandiosos senos. _Una mujer_.

El beso se terminó pero no la reciente locura, y a ningún lado iría la creciente erección dentro de los pantalones del Hokage.

Cuando Hinata lo sintió así contra su muslo fue la primera vez que esa sonrisa fatal apareció.

Ella lo había puesto en esa forma y quería más.

Era esto o volverse loca de amor, porque ella no soportaba más, alguna vía de escape debía tener. _No pensar más, sólo sentir y dejarse llevar._

* * *

Esa primera vez en la oficina del Hokage él con presteza la preparó con sus dedos y fue agonizante estar así de cerca de nuevo a un cuerpo, con esa excitación repentina de un viejo pervertido ante un exquisito botín joven y soltó aire por su nariz. Su poco autoncontrol casi se perdió cuando la punta de su glande se encontró con tanta calidez, y entró un poco, haciendo una pausa, ajustando, dando la última respiración profunda que tendría y se enterró en ella muy _muy _profundo.

Lo repitieron más veces, varios meses. _Y en ella cada vez era más fácil retirarse para empujar luego hacia adelante_.

Él saboreó, apreció, premió toda sensación de movimiento de caderas, de jadeos y voz alta de ella en sus orejas, de agarres que pedían no la soltara. _Y él no iba a soltarla cuando estaba embistiendola tan duro._

Tuvo que mandarla de misión en algunas ocasiones pero cuando volvía era ella quien lo buscaba.

Y eventualmente se convirtió en su asistente.

Él no tenía ninguno de todas formas.

Pero fue por aparentar. _Facilitar las cosas._

_Y ocultar otras tantas. Sudor, manchas, ropa esparcida. _

Algunas veces con un poco de chackra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo que empezaba en un peligroso lugar, con la voz de su hijo cerca o una puerta a punto de abrirse, gracias a Minato terminaba en la comodidad de su habitación privada.

Era un juego peligroso.

* * *

Un día Naruto llegó como un dios. Un héroe, un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra. Su ropa desgastada, la chamarra abierta mostrando el musculoso pecho, la suciedad en su cuerpo y su rostro determinado de un brillo azul intenso lo declamaban como un luchador que había conseguido la victoria. Y en sus trabajados brazos la cargaba a ella con cuidado… con amor —más del que decía tener por cada ciudadano de Konoha, más del que demostraba a sus compañeros más cercanos… _Como el de un viejo amor correspondido_.

Sakura Haruno

Naruto Namikaze y Sakura Haruno.

E incluso desmayada en toda ella también había signos de agotamiento y de que en algún momento lejos de allí ambos se miraron a los ojos y se prometieron entre ellos volver con vida y proteger al otro no importaba qué.

La imagen no podía ser más perfecta. Tenía un poderío por sí sola, valía más que cualquier discurso o propaganda para elevar la imagen de algún personaje.

Esto, antes los ojos de la aldea, era una imagen para recordar. _De una pareja perfecta se shinobis._

O, en términos más simplemente, del príncipe que había encontrado a su princesa.

—_Sólo necesitas un escuadrón de limpieza_ —había dicho Naruto cuando el Hokage apareció—. _Maté a todos allí. (Porque se habían atrevido a meterse con __**ella**__)._

Y el corazón de Hinata se deshizo.

* * *

Su hijo prácticamente no dejaba el hospital pero fue hasta el tercer día en que Hinata demostró irritación. Porque era mujer e _intuía _qué pasaba. ¿Se había dado cuenta Haruno de lo que valía _ese _hombre? ¿_Por fin_, como dijeron tantos en broma?

Estaba celosa, dolida, con un corazón roto más que nunca y era una mala perdedora.

_Aunque él nunca le perteneció._

_Qué patética._

Sin embargo era imposible preguntarle o insinuarle algo y mucho menos intentar calmarla con palabras porque no obtendría ninguna respuesta más que la posibilidad de verla irse de ahí. Además Minato sabía muy bien lo único que podía hacer. Porque ellos no eran amigos. _Amantes sí._

Encima de ella, penetrándola y escuchando sus ahogados jadeos, Minato sintió la piel de su espalda ser herida por las marcas que Hinata le estaba haciendo con las uñas. Luego ella misma cambió la posición, él boca arriba echado en la cama y ella encima calbagándole, con su busto moviéndose de arriba a abajo y sus caderas igual como si no supiera más de la vida. Más tarde él pegado a su esbelta espalda, amasando sus redondos senos, provocando sus pezones, entrando en su cuerpo porque ella pedía por más, estimulando luego su clítoris, dejando que sus instintos de animal volvieran a tomar el control.

Se vinieron más veces que en cualquier otra ocasión anterior.

* * *

—Empezaré el entrenamiento para convertirme en ANBU —le dijo ella pocos días después.

No quiero seguir más, parecía decir sus ojos. No soportaba ser una mala perdedora. _«__Ni estar con usted cuando lo amo a él.__»_

Porque Minato nunca se había atrevido a preguntar pero ella a veces sí se imaginaba que era Naruto tocándola.

—¿Estás segura? —Y de nuevo esos ojos comprensivos ante los cuales Hinata no tenía que explicar nada.

Porque dentro de sus límites era una decisión inteligente. Madura.

Recibir entrenamiento y formar parte del escuadrón ANBU no lo hacía cualquiera. Y sería por fin una excelente distracción, enfocarse en algo más que le exigiera todo su tiempo, que la haría tatuarse en el brazo derecho un contrato para cumplir por mucho tiempo y a ella todo eso le pareció perfecto.

—Lo estoy, Hokage-sama. Gracias por preocuparse de mí.

* * *

Ella vino un día con el pelo recogido, sus piernas envueltas en tela negra y un protector del pecho con una horma que delineaba muy bien su figura. Aunque él siendo el Hokage sabía muy bien de quién se trataba, ella no se quitó su máscara de pájaro porque Naruto también estaba presente.

Tenía cicatrices en sus brazos que por su blancura casi no se veían y parecía estar más alta, más imponente. Vino a ofrecer sus servicios al máximo líder, dio una reverencia al rubio más joven como era el protocolo y dejando sólo humo desapareció por completo de sus vistas.

—Papá —llamó Naruto, su voz más profunda, varonil. Lejos de la aguda que usaba cuando de pequeño Minato lo llevaba a un parque—, ¿cómo lo estará llevando Hinata? ¿No es esto muy duro para ella?

—¿La has reconocido?

—Por supuesto que sí, la reconocería en cualquier parte. Ella es especial para mí.

_Pero no tanto como ella quisiera, injusta como era la vida._

—Creo que ella está bien, Naruto —respondió.

Luego al verse solo en su oficina y al saberla ahora tan lejos de su alcance supo muy bien qué parte de Hinata le había correspondido. La de la chica que se sentía abandonada. Desamparada como un ave herida.

Pero ya no más, pensó. Sólo era un adulto pervertido que tuvo un efímero cielo personal.

Sin embargo era un hombre caprichoso y aunque la labor de aquella hermosa mujer tras la máscara ahora era cuidar de la aldea entera, a Minato le gustó pensar que tenía un ángel que le cuidaba la espalda. _Pensó_.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Lo pensé mucho antes de subirlo y más al darle final, pero espero no sientan que perdieron el tiempo xD


End file.
